


First Swim Lesson

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [27]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie takes her son for his first swim lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Swim Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Rory’s always loved bath time, so Connie decides to enroll him in baby swim lessons the day he turns six months old. Roger’s a little less enthused about the idea, but Connie promises that she’ll be the one to actually take him to the class.

When the day comes for the first lesson, Connie is a little nervous, especially since Rory fusses as she gets him ready. It turns out that she had nothing to worry about as Rory calms down when the sees the pool and gets excited once they actually get into the water. Connie smiles, knowing her son is going to be a natural swimmer.


End file.
